Orange Hokage and Perverted Dragon
by WolfWarior
Summary: Before Issei could die by Fallen Angel he was saved by a stranger. How will this change future of the world? Prepare for Adventure of Orange Hokage and Perverted Dragon as they together discover the weird world of Fallen Angels, Devils, Angels and much more. Will they survive in this unknown world or will they fail?
1. Fated Meeting

"Will you die for me ?" That was not what would you expect on a date with the hot girl, maybe if she asked you if you will kiss her or hold her that would be more believable that if you die for her. In Issei mind, his perverted brain was working on 120% to solve what was exactly happening before him.

Just moment before he was on great date with Yuuma-chan and now she changed in some weird outfit which is incredible hot but the fact that she has black wings on her back and another fact that she is throwing object which will bring great amount of pain and probably death are not exactly bonus points for the date.

Before he could die and went to paradise someone grabbed his collar and throw him out the way, and he fall on the by escaping certain death he did not even have time to notice his savior. His eyes were only fixated on Yuuma who had an angry scowl on her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here human ? Leave before I will kill you." Issei still too much in shock were unable to even form his thoughts but luckily his savior was in better position.

"Mhh I just lost myself on the road of life. And here I found as some weird chick is about to kill some innocent boy and as good citizen am I, I decided to save him before death. " he replied cheerfully?

Scowl on Yuuma face now deepen even more as she formed another spear made from light. "Then die and know that your killer is Fallen Angel Raynare." She finished as she throw it after him. But before it made contact only pair of leaves left after him and he suddenly appeard before her. As her eyes widened he punched her to the gut. She coughed saliva from her mouth and before she could even react by some sort of counterattack he punched her again to her face with so much force that she fly to the ground.

Before she could fall to the ground she regained balance and again turn her gaze toward his savior. She tried to form again that golden spear but again his savior was faster.

 **[Katon: Great Fireball]** And big ass ball of flame fly toward her. She watched in daze as weak human could possibly done something like that. In last moment she managed to dodge but she take sucker punch right to her face as he was once again disappear and sudenlly was before her.

She was lying on the ground before him as she massaged her face. Someone was meesing with her plan she was so angry that she saw white. But before she could try once to fight with this unknow factor she decided to rather retreat, after all there will be always next time. She looked toward her enemy and sneered before she dissappeard.

Issei still too much in shock did not even notice that his savior was before him giving him hand to help him stand up, finally after what seemed as five minutes he noticed hand before him and grabbed it and looked up towards men who saved his dream about harem.

"You alright kid ?" Asked him man who looked around 25 years old, he was nearly 6 feet tall, and you could saw that he was very well built. On his face was amused grin god knows from what, his hair were spiky and colour looked like sun kissed they were short but his bang was covering his right eye so he could saw only his left blue eye and was it scars on his face ? They looked like whiskers and with his longer canines he reminded fox.

He wears an orange shirt and around his neck was a red tie and black sweatshirt along with orange trousers. On his head, he wears the black headband with what looked like the white leaf in the middle. Overal he looked like some kind of trouble maker, but even Issei must recognize that he makes it look good.

Finally managed to voice his thoughts "Yes I am fine thank you, but WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT? One moment Yuuma-chan is sweet and nice girl and next time she is even sexier and want to KILL ME? And then you… and she…" Before he could continue his rambling stranger placed a hand on his head.

"Brat listen to me. She obviously wanted to kill, so everything what you know about her is probably lie. She played you like little kid." Even if Issei did not want to admit he know that he was right but before he could give him reply stranger continue "By the way name of your savior is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you by the way" his grin now widen even more.

"I am Hyoudou Issei and thank you, but I should go now." He wanted to leave and asked tomorrow in Yuuma what it was supposed to mean. But he was again stopped.

"Wait kid, she was specially after you if you did not notice it, so there must be some reason and I assume that you have no idea what is it, but there will certainly more people going after you so what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked him and truth to be told he did not even think about it! What will he do? He just wanted to form his harem not to fight some bird people.

"I…. I don't know." He finally admitted and he could swear that he saw a spark in Naruto's eye it looked as if his answer made him exited.

"Don't worry kid, I will help you just go home and I will find a way. " As he started walking away Issei shouted at him

"Wait why are you helping me ?!" Issei asked him with curiosity, he just turned and looked at him.

"Because I am bored and I have this gut feeling that you will make things exiting again." He answered him and continue to walk away. After moment Issei started to run home and when he lie to the bed he succumbed to exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Occult Research Group Rias Gremory was awaiting when Hyodou Issei will summon her to save his life from dying. Where she will arrive and resurrect him as her newest servant, she hated to be manipulative like this but people born with Sacred Gear did not have exactly choice from the beginning, by acting like she will just ensure his loyality to her. Compared to others devils out there she was better than most of them, after all his life will be better as devil and she will have at least some chance to beat Riser and break engagement.

But to her surprise nothing happened. Did she made mistake? No she is certain that he posses Sacred Gear and powerfull at it. Did they kidnap him or someone else saved him ? Could it be? Was he saved by someone and her best chance to save herself dissaperead? She can only hope that he will be here tomorrow. Suddenly little smile found a way on her beatyfull faceShe will send Koneko to look what happened. After all there are others way to made him hers servant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another place Uzumaki Naruto was finally exiceted about something. He was in this world nearly two years and finally something happened. When he first arrived here he thought that rest of his life will be extremely boring where he will swallow himself in self pity. But he just found kid which look like troubles always follow him. Yes following him will be very amusing. At least until Kurama wake up. Never in his life he saw Bijuu so exhausted and it looks like it is harder gather energy in this place than back home.

But to think there was that red-haired fuck-face who tried some funny shit on him. He knew there would be that weird girl. Was he hoping that he will die? Or he wanted to saw what can he do? So many questions and for now no answers.

After finishing plan for tomorrow he took his pills and let the sleep take over with grin on his face, Yes tomorrow will be very amusing… Well at least for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day Issei managed to come school with plan to confront Yuuma but none heard about her. It was as if everyone forgot that she exist. His friends even call him liar. But she is real and she tried kill and where is Naruto, Yes Naruto know about her a he told him that he will help him today. But how he don't even know where he lives, and how he even managed to do these things he did yesterday ? He even throw fireball at her, if he could teach him how to do it he could impress girls and form his harem even faster.

As he sit in class doors open and teacher walked it the class, when he finally noticed him his eyes went wide. That was that guy from yesterday what is he doing here ? Issei noticed change of his clothes because now he was dressed more formaly, now he was wearing red shirt with orange tie and black jacket and his trouser were red. He still look like trouble maker but he made it look classy as hell.

"Hello class due to some complications I will be your teacher . My name is Uzumaki Naruto if you have any question about me you can ask it now." He told to the class with cheerful grin on his face. Issei was still too stuned to asked him what is he doing here. His classmates started bombarding him with questions. He was just cheerfully answering all of them. It was like second coming of Yuuto Kiba, how he hated that pretty boy. He was ignoring most until someone asked what makes him qualified enough for this job.

"Ah yes that is good question and I have good answer for it. I am famous autor, many of you at least heard about my work _'Shinobi Saga'_ " Many students stayed in shock, after all _'Shinobi Saga'_ is popular trilogy. First is _'The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant'_ then second book is _'Nagato Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze'_ and final is _'The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki'_. They are quite popular, hell even Issei heard about them but never read them. Maybe he should? Nah porn is better.

"Or you could heard about my second work Icha Icha Paradise. " finished sentence his new sensei and his new god. Whole class was gaping as fish, but Issei was crying. To think that he was saved by someone who write something so great and he wanted to help him. Issei could not help but cry, just you wait sensei I will make you proud.


	2. Secret Girlfriend ?

If someone asked Uzumaki Naruto when he was just little child what he hates most it would be probably school.. and that stupid Uchiha.. and probably half of Konoha but that is all in past. Because he overcame his hatred for most of it and now thanks to the fact that he is a teacher, he is starting to like school too.

Maybe that is the reason why Iruka-sensei was always so happy. Luckily none noticed that he is only one lesson before his class or he would be in deep shit, or maybe fact that he is drunk... Nah. Seriously he is just sitting here and when they are too loud he can always use Iruka patented **[Big head no jutsu]**.

Ah memories, he still have nightmare from his time in academy sometimes. Or from war, or from paperwork. Ok so maybe his memories are not exactly the best thing to remember. But it is nothing for Uzumaki Naruto, it cannot stop him the fact that he is using alcohol to silence the pain and god know how many pills so he could just sleep is somehow forgotten.

One thing he noticed in this school is beware people with nicknames, like that cute school mascot. There is just something weird around them, that little kitty was looking at him with face full of curiosity, then there was that girl with super big tits who was looking too much interested, or that tomato girl who have aura similar to red-haired fuck-face. She was trying to change his mind somehow just because he noticed that she was not paying attention and he gave her punishment in the form of bonus homework.

The fact that the whole school was talking about the teacher who has guts to go against that tomato girl is only giving more satisfaction to Naruto. None and I mean none try to mindfuck Uzumaki Naruto and survive it without harm. If someone asked him he would swear that he got it from Kurama. Once he was inside his mindscape to look if Kurama is already awake and what he heard him mumbling from the sleep left him disturbed even more than mission with Sakura where he would listen how Sasuke is great and how he should be more like him and then why is he trying to be like Sasuke.

Sometimes he is happy that they are dead. Who would ever imagine that when prophecy was talking about a guy who will save the ninja world or destroy him, would be about him. Or the fact that he did both. He gave them chance for the peace, no he literally throw it into their face and they just decided that peace is foolish dream, well now they can dream on that nice field which is now probably full of flower as they lie there dead.

As he was growing more and more depressed he finally noticed someone standing next to his desk. The whole class already left and he was just waiting for that right moment to disappear so he could escape Souna Shitori who wanted to talk with him after class. Like he is an idiot to talk with someone who is certainly not normal human along with her group of not-so-normal humans.

„ Ah Issei what can I do for you?" asked Naruto as he finally noticed Jiraiya reincarnation.

„Ehh sensei you told me to wait for you, that you will help me about what happened yesterday." Ah yes, now he remembers yesterday as it looks Issei somehow pissed race of birds people.

„Ok let's go" Like what worst can happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Issei could not stop thinking about all these OPPAI he will gain with the help of his new Ero-god. His friend was so jealous when he told them that he already knows him and that he promised that he will help him. The fact that Naruto was talking about something else somehow missed him.

„So you are that boy who Raynare failed to kill, it looks like I will correct her name is Dohnaseek " Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. When they noticed black wings Issei started be scared, after all just yesterday Yuuma-chan tried to kill him. His sensei was an entirely different story.

„Look up in the sky! " he shouted surprised and then another Naruto? Has his sensei a twin?

„It's a bird !" and then another Naruto-sensei, seriously what is going on here

„It's a plane!" and again another

„No, it's a Birdman!"

His sensei is truly a man without the fear. Or maybe he just doesn't care. Because their enemy is incredibly angry if his red face can be taken as sign, but sensei continue to look around without care of everything.

„None will make fun from me!" Now identified Birdman roared as he throw light spear after his sensei. As spear was flying his sensei started slowly smiling, until he started to look like grinning fox. Issei did not know it now, but later whenever he will see that face he will know that someone will suffer.

As spear pierced through his sensei Issei started to look horrified and on Birdman face was a satisfied smirk. But Naruto was still smiling and slowly spoke.

„You know it would be fun.." As he said that his body turned to smoke. „.. If you weren't already dead." Told him as he stood behind Dohnaseek with his hand full of lightning piercing through Birdman where his heart was supposed to be.

„B...Bastard" And with his last word he falls on the ground already dead. Naruto-sensei just has a bored look on his face as if nothing happened.

„Let's go Issei is time to teach you how to defend yourself." He spoke calmly and started walking away.

Issei stood there frozen at how easy Naruto could take life. „W..Wa..Wait! What about body ?!" After all, they cannot just let it lie there. Someone will find it and it can make problems later.

He just smirked and snapped fingers and body turned into ash as the cold wind was carrying what left of someone who just tried to kill them somewhere away.

As they were walking away Issei did not notice as Naruto turned around and again with his fox smile show his middle finger to the trees. Truly Naruto-sensei is a god amongst men even if Issei still don't understand how much is it the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias Gremory was sitting in the clubroom with a scowl on her face once again. Reason ? Simple magnificent pain in the ass. To which now she can add face in the form of their new teacher Uzumaki Naruto. This is second time he destroyed her plans for Issei.

AND WITH THE GUTS TO LAUGH INTO HER FACE!

Scratch that she is extremely pissed. She can swear that he is doing it just to annoy her. Today after school she was following Issei to make sure that when they killed him that she will be here to resurrect him, but that stupid new teacher must saved him and worst of it, she has no idea what Uzumaki Naruto is.

Finally after the moment of waiting Souna Shitori or Sona Sitri come to her clubroom to discuss the problem with the name Uzumaki Naruto. Because it is obviously that he is not normal. Today she tried to manipulate him and not only he resisted, he also noticed that it was her and gave her bonus work.

„Good evening, Rias." Sona greeted her rival in a somehow polite way.

„Good evening Sona, please tell me that you have something on him." There must be something which will give them a hint with which faction is he.

Sona slightly shook her head. „There is nearly nothing on him, all records start two years ago and that is only that he lives here in Kuoh and that he is famous author of ‚Shinobi Saga' and some there is also fact that when I stood next to him it was like he was not even there. I could saw but not sense his presence." It was challenge and Sona certainly hates when she cannot solve something.

As they sit there in silence along with Rias peerage Koneko slowly speak „His books." Rias turned her head towards her in confusion. „In his book he mentioned many things normal humans should not know." Rias was still in the dark because while she read his book certainly it was not _‚Shinobi Saga_ '.

Sona nodded as Koneko finished. „She is right. Everyone in his books is using chakra and fact there are many supernatural beings such as Kyuubi or even Primordial God. But I never heard about someone who can use chakra as in his book." THAT is really something normal human should not be aware.

„But why none can sense him?" Akeno asked million dollar question. They should feel at least something, but they would sooner feel rocks than was again Koneko with an answer.

„Because he is one with nature." She spoke with fear on her normal emotionless face. When she saw that none understand she continued „He is using senjutsu on a level I never heard about. He is wearing natural energy around himself like a blanket, that is why you cannot sense him like you cannot sense rocks or trees." She finished with a still somehow scared face.

Truly this is the right time for fear. There is someone who mastered senjustu on an entirely different level. Rias doubt that she can defeat him even if she use her whole peerage along with Sona.

„I will call to my brother then. Only someone from four Satans can stand against senjutsu user and certainly win." Of course, she will tell him that this Naruto is the threat to her so he will run here to save his dear sister. And again like last night she smiled because soon her problem will disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, they reached Naruto house. It was really nice place while the house was tradition Japanese style, it was garden which left Issei speechless. Never in his life he saw something saw beautiful. He could swear that grass and leaves here are greener than outside this place. Naruto was certainly most proud of this place.

When he first come to this world and tried senjutsu there was malice in natural energy while it was nothing for him who mastered his inner hatred Kurama was another story. Every single Bijuu is somehow special. Shukaku has his sand, Matatabi her special fire etc. But Kurama is probably most special from them. While he doesn't possess element like others Bijuu, his emotion sensing is something on another level like nature transformation.

When Naruto used senjutsu here Kurama started to return to the state before Naruto conquered his hatred. Kurama greatest strength and greatest weakness are his emotions. He can be easily corrupted by them. He can become hatred itself and lost himself in the rage because he is gathering strength from emotions. When he was full of anger Madara easily controlled him, Shodaime tamed him with his Mokuton and Yondaime sealed him.

But then come him Uzumaki Naruto, a single child who conquered hatred of the whole world and replaced it with his unbearable will, love and respect for even single life. Filled with this emotion Kurama even with half of his power stood against seven Bijuu and was winning. Even against Juubi and later Kaguya they stood together strong.

That is why Naruto fast erased hatred from natural energy and started to look after problem. And that is when he met her. Mother Nature, god she was so pissed that some single mortal stood before her. She wanted to erase him but Naruto just smiled softly and started telling her his story. As she was listening to someone who could not hate someone with his whole heart. He told her that he know how she feel, that even he know how it is to live life where everyone hates you. He told her about how he befriend Kurama, about his training as Sage and about his dream about peace. And in the end he promised her that he will bring peace even to this world.

At the end of the story, Mother Nature herself was crying for this single child. To live such terrible life and yet never give up, to lose everything and yet never lose hope, to have such conviction and to stood like the single sun-ray for every single being on his planet. That is truly something which deserved respect.

From that moment, Naruto was probably single being in this world who can use senjutsu freely because world loves him as his Sage. The world accepted him as his protector. Mother Nature herself blessed his arm made from Hashirama cells so he could even use Mokuton like Shodaime Hokage, or later like Tenzo, Danzo, Madara, Obito. Truly so many people stole his Bloodline that is not even funny.

But thanks to that Kurama finally calmed himself, and now Naruto always wear Natural energy around himself when he is not at his house so he could blocked feelings from outside. He can still sense everyone like when he is in **[Sage Mode]** but Kurama is feeling only that warm feeling from Natural energy.

As thanks to Mother Nature for her help, he creates this garden with his Mokuton. This is the place where he thanks her every day. This is the place where he and his...girlfriend? are spending most of their time.

„Ok, Issei is time to teach you how to fight, show me what you have. Hit me with all you can." Told Naruto to his new apprentice. Issei is maybe unaware of it, but Naruto decided that Issei will be the person who will bring peace to the world. After all Naruto cannot save all worlds. It will be better when someone from this world will save it.

Issei somehow reluctantly punched Naruto right to the face and nothing happened. A Just slow breeze blew as they stood here.

„Ok, this is how you do it." And Naruto proceeded to punch Issei right to the face and Issei fly away as he drifted into unconscious. Naruto started rubbing his forehead as he started think how weak is Issei now and how much work will he needed. But there is something around Issei which remained Naruto how he was when he was a just little kid who was shouting about being Hokage. Yeah, Naruto will make baddas from him, or he will break him several times.

As he turned around when he noticed new presence, he smiled softly with smile reserved only for one person.

„What can I do for you Ophis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that my grammar is not best but please bear with me until I find someone for the beta.

In many fanfic where Naruto is in another world, he is godlike or have fucked up the chakra system. I tried way where he will be strong and I am not still sure how much strong, but he will not use it very often because he carries terrible mental scars which are only slowly healing.

Naruto will sometimes act carefree but when he is with someone who he considered as friend he will have his soft side, or when with the enemy he will be very cold to them. There is also fact that Naruto hates when someone controls someone, that is why he will try hard to hold Issei from Rias.

Also, I somehow fucked up Kurama. So Naruto cannot always use Bijuu Mode. Chakra mode will be probably still possible to use but Bijuu Mode only when shit hits the fan and Kurama awaken. There will be also explained later why he sleep so much.

This is everything for this chapter thanks for reading.


End file.
